Chlerek
by totallyswifted
Summary: These characters belong to kelley armstrong, not me (sadly): When Derek accidentally turns chloe into a werewolf, they must go to the Pack for help. There, they meet Elena (the only other female werewolf) and Clay, Jeremy, Antonio, and Nick. When an unexpected turn of events leaves Chloe in mourning, Will they be able to get through the tragic situation there put in? Enjoy!:)
1. Chapter 1 The proposal

**Cherek3 **

It had been 3 years since we had escaped the Edison group, and the cabals. After we had convinced the St. Clouds that we weren't dangerous, they had finally let us go. I was 18 now, a legal adult, and had been living with Tori and my Aunt lauren for about a year and a half. Today was my birthday, and Derek promised me something special, so I was getting ready, assuming we would be going out somewhere. I glance at myself in the mirror. I had changed a lot since I was fifteen, and although still petite, I had grown at least 4 inches, bringing me up to a pretty normal five foot four inches. My dyed black hair had reverted to its original light blonde, but the dye seemed to make it go curly. My hips has widened a bit, and my chest had definately grown. I smiled at myself. I was finally who I had always wanted to be.

about an hour later, i hear a knock at the door. I rush to answer it, and look up into the face of the most gorgeous man on earth. And this is not and exaggeration, I wasn't the only one who had changed. Now that he had gotten over the puberty smack down, he was acne free and all sharp, sexy angles. As I gave him a hug, I felt his biceps flex, and enjoyed the sensation of his muscled body against mine. I looked up and kissed him, slowly parting my lips. As I did, he pulled away, smiling a smile only I could get from him.

"Come on, lets go." He says, his deep grumbled tones sounding _very _attractive tonight. I smile and take his hand, as he leads me to his car. As soon I step into the car, I notice the distinct fragrance of fruit. Once i'm actually in the car, i notice some of the other scents mingled in like garlic and hamburgers. I glance at the back seat and grin at the sight of the picnic basket. So, Derek and I will be having a picnic will we?

"So where are we headed? The park? That seems like a nice place to enjoy our picnic" I say, still grinning.

"Well, we could go to the park, but I was thinking something a little more...romantic" He smiles a mischevious grin at me, then winks. I'm pretty well shaking with excitement by this point. Where on earth would we be going? "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put a blind fold on you." I groan, and he just chuckles.

Derek adjusts the blind fold to that I can't see anything, no matter what direction I look. I sit in the car, bumping my knees together in anticipation until Derek stills them with his hand. after about a half hour of driving, the car slowly rolls to a stop. I can't stop grinning, even though I can't even see what I'm looking at. I hear the door open to my right, and suddenly Derek's hands are around me, slinging me up so I'm slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I laugh and shriek and pound his back. I hear him laughing at me, with his low chortle. Finally, I relax and just enjoy the ride. I soon hear the sound of waves, lapping up against the shore, and smell the scent of lilies.

I hear the hollow sound of footsteps on wood, then I'm flung into a rocking piece of wood. A boat, I realize belatedly. I feel a rocking and hear Derek hop in, steadying the boat more than rocking it. I laugh as the boat starts to move. We start debating what was better, having one friend who really cares, or having a bunch who don't. we finally both agree that having that one person who truly cares is ultimately better.

"Can you get this blind fold off of me now?" I ask for about the millionth time.

"Ok fine." He finally caves. he reaches over and unties the tight intricately woven knots. The blind fold falls into my lap, and I'm Instantly thrown into confusion. Why was it so dark? I then remember that I had had that blind fold on for at least an hour, so of course the sun would have started to go down. After my initial confusion dissipates, a feeling of awe passes through me. We were in a small boat on an even smaller lake (more like a pond really) covered in lilies and lily pads. the sun was just above the horizon, casting an orange and pink glow upon the lake. It's completely surrounded by trees, making it feel as if you were in some magical secret place. there were small pieces of land that just stood out of the water, and on those were the most beautiful weeping willows I had ever seen. The vines hung down, white leaves brushing the glass lake. The leaves looked pink because of the setting sun, making it seem all the more beautiful. I look at Derek, eyes nearly popping out of my skull. He points to something behind me.

"Check it out." He says, still smiling. I turn around and try to find what he was looking at. there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. I looked at the sky. there was a cloud that seemed to be shaped like a flower, but I doubt that was what he was talking about.

"I don't really see anything accept for this cloud that kind of looks like-" I turn around, and glance down. In Derek's hand is a small black box filled with velvet. Places neatly in the velvet was a gold ring with a large sparkling dimond, surrounded by smaller ones. in the fading light, they seemed to have a luminescent glow to them. Suddenly, it clicks. I put a hand over my mouth, not bothering to stop the tears that had started to stream down my face. I kept repeating "Oh my god" to myself, not actually believing what was happening. I look at Derek and see his face fall, thinking my hesitation meant something else. But it wasn't hesitation at all. I was completely wonderstruck, to the point of speechlessness.

"So I guess thats a no" He whispers, barely audible. I shake my head, and jump into Derek's strong arms, knowing he would catch me.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." I say inbetween kisses. I'm crying so much, someone would had thought I'd just found out I was dying. I finally relax as Derek rocks me in his arms. He takes my hand and gently slides the ring onto my ring finger. When I'm not staring at the ring, I'm looking at Derek. We go back to his house and I immediately go to have a shower. I was only in there for about 2 minutes when I felt someone slide in behind me. I turn around and wrap my arms around Dereks naked body, and let the warm water wash over us, cleaning away all the tears and emotion from that day.

I lift my head up and kiss Derek, working my way up to a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Derek pins me against the wall, kissing my face, neck arms, everywhere. I clutch the back of his neck as his hands move across my body. I turn off the water, and we tumble out of the shower, heading towards the bed. were almost there, when I trip over myself, and end up dragging Derek down with me. I attempt to get back up again, and onto the bed, but Derek pins me down, and with a growl, slips inside me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bite

******Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been at camp! anyways, here's chapter two of my cherek story! Hope you like it! please review and follow:P 3 love you!**

**Chapter Two**

****I awake with my head on Derek's chest, covered in a soft blanket. I stretch out and wince, as there were places that usually weren't sore. The previous night comes back to me, and I blush a deep red. I glance up at derek, and see that hes still sleeping. There's a small smile on his face, and in sleep he looks a lot younger. I smile for a minute, then I kiss him awake. As my lips touch his, his eyes flutter open with a look of surprise, then I feel his grin break our kiss. I lean back, and Derek sits up.

"Well good morning to you too" he tells me. I grin and giggle a bit. As I go to get up, i feel a sharp stab of pain on my shoulder. I ignore it and get up anyways. As I turn to go to the bathroom, I here Derek gasp. I turn back to look at him. His face has gone completely white, and his expression looks just like it did three years ago when he accidentally killed Liam.

"What?" I say. I suddenly feel great unease. I run to the bathroom, turn around, and look over my shoulder at the mirror. There was a long deep gash along my back, and some smaller ones as well, as if someone had dragged a pocketknife down my back while i slept. the most unsettling thing though, was the bite mark right at the top of my shoulder. I gasped, and just shook my head. no way, Derek would never hurt me, and would never EVER bite me. suddenly, I realized just exactly what this bite entailed. I couldn't breathe. I walked slowly into the other room, trying to clear my face of all expression. Derek was sitting there on the bed, his head in his hands, weeping. I had never seen Derek cry before, and it was painful to watch it now.

I walk over to the bed, and take a seat next to Derek. I slowly begin to run small circles on his back, whispering reassurances. He finally stopped crying, and turned to look at me. "What on earth have I done?" he asks me. I just look at him for a moment.

"You haven't done anything. We can get through this, we've gone through worse before." I tell him. he just looks at me with a tortured expression that tears my heart out.

"There's only been one woman who has ever survived the bite. We need to find her." He tells me, clear determination on his face. He gets up, drags me into the bathroom, and starts cleaning the wound. All the while, I can hear him cursing quietly, so I know its worse than it looks. He finally wraps it up, and after he throws a few things into a bag (clothes, deodorant, toothbrush ect.) we head out into his car.

After about twenty minutes, we make it to the place where me and Aunt lauren have been staying. "You can't tell her anything about this, or she wont let me help you. tell her we're going to get eloped in vegas or something, and that you'll keep in touch. whatever you do, dont take off your sweater" He tells me, and unlocks the door.

I run into the house, paste on a big goofy grin, and rush upstairs. As soon as I'm in my room, I lock the door and start to pack. "Chloe? Is that you?" I hear Aunt Lauren ask. I stuff my bag with everything I may need for a long vacation. I don't know how long the transformation takes (if I survive it at all) so I'm ready for everything.

"Yeah, It's me" I say in my excited voice. I've gotten very skilled at lying.

"What on earth are you doing in there?" She asks after I drop my shampoo.

"I'm packing!" I shout to her.

"Why?"

"Derek asked me to marry him, we're going to Vegas!" I scream, and giggle for good measure. I hear her drop whatever she had been holding and take a deep breath. I finally finish packing and rush out of my door. My aunt catches my shoulder (the on Derek bit) and I wince slightly.

"Chloe, are you sure about this?" She asks me. Shes looking at me with total absolute seriousness. I try to be serious while excited enough to bounce around, but it's pretty hard to pull off.

"I've never been more sure about anything." I tell her, then grin. She gives me a small smile, and I see tears spill over her eyes. She locks me in an embrace, and just holds me there for a minute. I start to feel a little lightheaded, so I pull away, ready to run to Derek's car.

"Well alright then, just remember, I love you." In that one moment, she sounds so much like my mother, I almost start to cry. I give her one last hug, and a kiss on the cheek, then run to the car. I'm exhausted by the time I sit in the car, and am ready to sleep right then and there, but derek seems to be keeping me awake.

"I don't know what will happen if you fall asleep, I need you here with me" He finally tells me, showing that little innocent boy side of him that rarely makes an appearance. I try to stay awake, but soon I'm overcome with exhaustion, and I gently drift off into a deep sleep.

**Sorry it's not very long guys, but I kind of had writers block! next chapter will be coming soon! Please let me know if you like it or not! i love to get anything to improve my writing! this is for YOU after all! 3 please review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3The Beginning

**Chapter 3 Derek's POV**

I glanced at Chloe, asleep on the seat, not moving. I could smell the change in her, the musty stink that's normally associated with other werewolves was slightly present, but not nearly as harsh as a full-blown werewolf.

I drove for about an hour, following the directions my father gave me on the phone, until i finally reached a large white Victorian house. It seemed welcoming enough, but as soon as I stepped out of the car I wanted to run the other way, tail between my legs, which i guess is kind of ironic. I rush to the other side of the car, open it, and gently pick Chloe up, being careful not to bump her head on the edge of the door.

I closed the car door with my foot, then ran up the front steps onto the porch. I banged on the door a few times with my foot, praying somebody was home. I heard a bit of shuffling from inside, then a slight growl as one registered my scent. I heard footsteps head towards me, and then within seconds, the door swung open and I came face to face with a man who seemed to be at least mid forties, but looks meant nothing to a werewolf's actual age. He was an average height with broad shoulders and a hard look to his face that instantly disappeared with a smile. He glanced down and nodded to himself, as if adding one piece to another.

"I'm sorry son, but if you killed her, I can't help you" He tells me, and starts to shut the door. I put my foot in it, to stop it from closing.

"I didn't kill her, but she needs help, please I'll do anything." The realization of what he had done dawned on the old werewolf, and he frowns slightly, and then slowly closes the door.

My heart sunk, and suddenly, my knees buckled, bringing me to the hard wood of the porch. I started sobbing quietly over the sleeping body of my mate, thinking about all the ways I could kill myself using only the things on, and around the porch. I looked at Chloe's calm, relaxed face, and in that moment, she looked so dead I thought I would just crack, right then and there. But then her nose scrunches up a bit, as if smelling something bad, and i just smile, and let out a small stuffy laugh. Just as I'm brushing the hair out of her face, the door reopens. I wipe my eyes and look up to the slightly smiling man. In that moment I was so happy I think I could have hugged him. I didn't of course.

I scramble up to my feet as he holds the door open, allowing me to enter. I nod my thanks and walk into the house.

For a moment I'm stunned at how modern the house is. Compared to the outside, it seemed as if you went back to the future after coming from the past. Everything is dark, and sharp. I notice the dark hardwood floors, with a cream-white carpet and a dazzling chandelier hanging over the room. There are paintings everywhere, mostly of a blonde haired girl and boy. A few of the painting were nude ones, and they seemed to grow in number the farther we got into the house. As we ventured through the twists and turns of the different hallways, the man introduced himself.

"I'm Jeremy, I am the alpha of the pack. But please, just think of me as another person. As I'm sure you've noticed these paintings are all the members of my pack, in exception for this one" He says as he points to a redheaded woman I vaguely recognize from somewhere. "Who is my mate. If you intentionally hurt anyone who lives under this roof, your dead." He tells me with a calm demeanor that makes everything seem very easy to accept. I just keep nodding. "What's your name, son?"

"Derek Souza" I tell him. Jeremy doesn't seem to react in any way, but I'm grasping that this doesn't mean much.

"And her?" He gestures to Chloe, asleep in my arms.

"Chloe Saunders, she's a necromancer." I inform him. He just nods, as if to himself.

We finally make it to a larger room upstairs, with a hospital type of set up. There's a gurney and other medical supplies spread out on a table, along with a small glass of water and some snacks. I lay Chloe gently down onto the gurney and immediately step aside to let Jeremy work. He sticks a variety of tubes into her arm, and one of the oxygen masks on her face, then does something unexpected by grabbing very thick looking chains.

"What are you doing?" I finally build up the courage to ask.

"She needs to be chained down, as she will be very incoherent for her waking periods, and for that time she will see everyone as her enemy. That doesn't usually happen for at least a day, but I'm pretty sure she's the only supernatural to ever be bitten. I'm not sure how different it will be for her" He explains, while attaching the chains to small hooks in the floor. "I feel it also necessary to inform you that there is a 40% chance that she will die, and if she does, you must leave here. no exceptions. You also need to be prepared for when she wakes up." He tells me, in a solemn tone.

"What do I need to prepare for?" I ask.

"For the probability that she will hate you." He tells me quietly. Jeremy turns on the heart monitor, and I begin my long journey ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4 The Transformation

**Chapter four- Chloes POV**

It was all nightmares. Nightmares within nightmares. The girl at the truck stop getting brutally murdered in an endless repeat. The man jumping headfirst into an industrial saw. The variety of ghosts reverted to their time of death state, anything even close to grotesque completely exaggerated. But the worst part was the blood.

It was everywhere. I moved an arm to see it was covered in the sticky nearly black substance. It was on the floors, the walls, everywhere. I couldn't look at anything without it being covered in blood. I would walk through different doorways, trying to escape this, not realizing that this wasn't even the worst of it yet. In what seemed like an eternity later, the pain started.

It was the worst thing I could ever imagine. I felt as if someone was wrenching every limb from my body, piece by piece. I felt my bones shatter, bend in ways they shouldn't. I tried to call out to someone, but my throat had been slashed. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move.

For a moment, my eyes opened, and I started crying with relief. It was finally over. I go to sit up and realize that my arms are chained. I wrench them, trying to get them free, the instinct of being trapped overwhelming all my thoughts. I saw people enter the room through the corner of my eye, but when I turn to look at them, I realize they are two of the people I hate most in the world. I see Diane Enright, her smug expression full of sarcasm and underlying with hate. But worst of all, next to her, was Doctor Davidoff. His beady black eyes trained on me, as if I were something to eat. HIs long fingers start bending into claws, and I see his knees bend, ready to pounce.

"Davidoff" I snarl, in the most menacing voice I own. He looks at me with a look of shock, then understanding. I see Diane come closer to me, ready to speak.

"Chloe, your hallucinating, My name is Jeremy, If you want to get better, you need to listen to us" She says in a voice that wasn't hers at all. It was very deep, and soothing, and definitely male. How did she do that to her voice? She turns to look at davidoff.

"Chloe, its me Derek, you have to listen to us alright? We need to help you get better. Your turning into a werewolf Chloe, let us help you" He says in a voice that's definitely Derek's. There's a slight desperation in his voice that leads me to believe hes telling the truth.

"Derek?" I whisper, praying that its really him. "Derek, I'm scared" I admit, on the verge of tears. Davidoff/Derek comes closer to me, and wraps me in his arms. I inhale his scent and know for sure that its Derek. I sob quietly in his comforting arms as I tell him about the nightmares and the blood. He whispers reassurances, gets me to take a couple of pills, then lets me drift off to sleep, only to find that the nightmares return. But now I have something to hold onto. So, with the memory of Derek holding me, I wait through the terrible things, for the next time I awaken.

**Hey guys, just saying hello:P Anyways, let me know if you like the story and where it's going, I really love to hear all of your lovely reviews! It makes me happy that i have yet to receive hate! anyways, I'm going to be posting two chapters today because I haven't posted in like 3 days! Hope you enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5 Awakened

**Chapter Five~ Chloe's POV**

After an eternity, I woke up. I just lay there a minute, Waiting for pain, or hallucinations, or anything else to claim my attention. After about a half an hour, I was convinced it was finally over. After the first time, I woke up at least 3 other times, all to be either put into terrible pain, or terrifying hallucinations. I don't try sitting up this time, knowing I am chained to the ground. I listen, hoping to hear the footsteps of someone approaching, but all I hear is breathing. It sounds as if it's right next to me, and I freeze. I turn my head slowly to my left, to find that nobody is there. for a second, I'm terrified, then I realize What exactly I changed into.

A werewolf. Enhanced hearing, sights, smells. And the ability to turn into a wolf. I think of Derek, watching him change all those times, knowing its very painful. I wonder if you could die from pain. I guess not, otherwise I would have been long dead by now.

"Derek?" I say, in a quiet voice. I hear someone sit up rapidly, then fumble out of bed. After about 10 seconds, and multiple falls, Derek finally enters the room. There's a huge grin plastered to his face, as he walks over to me. When he's about halfway over to me, he stops dead in his tracks. "Whats wrong?" I ask. He looks at me hesitantly.

"Are you alright?" He asks me quietly, a somber look in his eyes.

"Of course I'm alright, i think I'm finally awake." I tell him. He looks at me with a pained expression, as if he wanted to come to me, and kiss me, and hold me. But something's stopping him. "Alright, whats up with you? Your not acting like yourself at all"I state. for a second I'm scared that I'm hallucinating again, but then he walks the rest of the way to me, and sits gently on the edge of my bed.

"Jeremy said that you would probably hate me. for turning you into this." He tells me finally. For a second I stare at him, then I burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding? Why on earth would I hate you for an accident? God, do you really think I'm that low? I am your fiance after all." I tell him, and he just grins with relief. "Now will you please undo these damn chains, and let me kiss you" I say with an annoyed expression. He just laughs and starts unchaining me.

As soon as I'm free, I jump onto Derek's lap, wrap my arms around his neck and wrench his face down to mine.

"Ouch!" He yells. For a second I look at him like he's crazy, then I realize that I actually did hurt him. I was much stronger now than I was before.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I ask fanticly. He grins down at me.

"You may have to be a little more careful, considering your now as breakable as me." He tells me, grin lighting up his eyes.

"Not to careful" I tell him, and gently pull his head down to mine. As soon as my lips touch his, I'm filled with overwhelming sensations. I can smell his need rolling off of him, and feel his control slipping. I can hear the smallest sounds like his hands moving across my body, and although it's the middle of the night, I can see every pane of his face. After several minutes, I finally pull away. I feel embarrassed knowing that there's another werewolf in here that can hear everything we're doing. My face heats up and I look down.

"Whats wrong?" He asks me, mostly concerned about why my tongue wasn't in his mouth.

"Isn't Jeremy a werewolf? I feel awkward with another person being able to hear everything we do" I tell him

"Would it be even more awkward if I told you that there were 5 werewolves that are actually in here?" He asks with a grin. I look at him in shock. "Yeah, and two of them are children..." He adds.

"WHAT?!" I shout, a little too loudly. Then in a whisper I say. "There are children in here that can hear everything? what the hell? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Don't worry, there VERY used to it. let's just say there parents are...busy" He tells me with a wink. I hear muffled laughter from a different room. I scowl at Derek, but after several minutes I feel too exhausted to do anything. Derek lifts me in his arms, and carries me to his room. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6 New

**hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, chapter 5 was being really stupid! anyways, heres chapter 6, hope you enjoy! (Ps, The story is going to be in Chloe's POV for a while, so unless it states that it's derek's, its not! any problems with this, let me know!) anywys, read, rate, follow yada yada yada! Love you! **

* * *

**Chapter 6-New**

I wake up the next morning to footsteps on the floor. It was as if the person was purposfully stomping around, just to wake me up. With a growl of annoyance, I open my eyes. Surprisingly, no one is in the room. oh right, I forgot about the hearing. Reluctantly, I sit up.

I nearly have a heart attack when I see a figure at the end of my bed. She has long blonde hair, and wears a mini mouse shirt, and giraffe socks that dance in the sunlight. In that one moment, I was so happy that not one thing could bring down my mood.

"Liz" I whisper, voice lost in my excitement. She grins at me, her 18 year old face still the same as it was 3 years ago.

"Hey Chloe! Derek got Jeremy's girlfriend, who by the way is a necromancer too, to summon me so I could see you! Jaime is SOOOO nice, your going to love her! I bet she'll be able to teach you a whole bunch of stuff, unlike that bitch you had before at andrews. what was her name? Margret? Ugh, anyways, you'll finally have some first hand knowledge about necromancy!" Liz says all of this without taking a single breath, meanwhile, I just sit there grinning at her.

"I can't believe your here! I haven't seen you in two years!" I tell her, nearly stumbling over the words in my rush to get them out. It was true, Liz had stayed and helped us for about a year, just leaving for short periods of time, and then one day she told me that she wanted to go, see the world. Of course, I felt a little sad that my best friend (Who, by the way, is a ghost) was leaving me, but I let her go. I hadn't seen her since then.

"Yeah, I've been trying to find you for at least a month now, with no luck, so it was a real stroke of luck when Jaime was able to summon me all the way from california!" She tells me. We talk and talk for at least 2 hours. Her telling me stories from her travels. All the people she met (well, not really MET but saw) and she even told me that she had gone to several destinations with Amber, another terminated lyle house subject. I'm kind of shocked by this, as I don't know what rules there are in the afterlife, but I guess you can talk to, and be friends with other ghosts.

You'd think that being a necromancer would give me all the info about the afterlife, but I don't know much more than a normal person would. Everytime liz gets to indetail about her life, she kind of fades out for a bit, then returns as if nothing happened. I asked her about it once, and she said that the fates do that, in order to filter things we aren't supposed to know about.

Finally, Liz tells me that she has to go babysit the 12 year old of a family that lives near her. I don't question it, although it does make me wonder about where she lives. Which of course, shes not allowed to tell me. After she leaves (with the promise to be back for supper), I shower and put on the nicest clothes I brought, hoping to make a good impression on Jaime. I quietly make my way downstairs, glancing at the paintings on the walls, and a fluttery feeling enters my stomache. What if Jeremy's family didn't like me? What if they thought I was wierd, or ugly?

As I pass a mirror that hangs in the hallway, I stop dead in my tracks. I look at my face, the one i had seen almost everyday for my life, and gasp. I used to be ok. My face round and still childish even though I passed my baby years. My eyes were a normal blue, that didn't really stand out against my pale face. My hair had grown out, and was now long enough to have curls, but they stayed flat most of the time. Now something had changed.

My face was cut in all sharp edges, clear blue eyes popping against my slightly more tanned skin. My usually flat hair was now hanging in perfect curls, even though I did nothing to it. My body had changed too. It was as if I had grown 6 inches in a day. I was now, tall and very lean. In fact, with the curly blonde hair and long bodice, I reminded myself of Taylor Swift. For a moment, I'm giddy with the fact that my transformation did more than highten my senses. I pretty well skip the rest of the way downstairs, I feel so giddy.

As soon as I touch the landing, my nose picks up a scent that makes my mouth water. I hadn't eaten in who knows how long, and smelling the scent of breakfast being made was like calling a moth to a flame. My instincts took over, and I quickly followed the scent. I round the corner, into what I assume to be the kitchen and end up staring into the faces of 4 werewolves. Two of them were very familiar, but the other two were absolute strangers. There was a man and a woman. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes, and both were absolutely gorgeous. The woman had long, nearly white, pin strait hair. Her body was lean and I could tell it was layered with muscle. She was very tall (probably passing 6 feet) which made me feel small again. The man had more of a golden colour of hair, and it fell in waves into his eyes. He was tall (almost as tall as derek) and so ripped, I was afraid just looking at him. Neither of them looked to be over the age of 30, but that meant nothing when it came to werewolves.

The woman caught sight of me, and stood up instantly. She smiled at me, and slowly walked over. "hello Chloe, I'm Elena" She holds out her hand to shake. I look at it suspiciously, and then reluctantly shake it. She beams at me, then gestures to the man behind her. "That's Clay, don't mind him. He's not the most accepting of people, but he promised me he would behave around you, and that's pretty much as good as it gets." She tells me, while rolling her eyes, and gesturing animatedly. I see Clay nod in my direction, and I give a small smile then nod back.

Elena puts her hand on the small of my back, and steers me towards the table. "That, as you know, is Jeremy. He's pretty much like the father of everyone. If you have a problem, go to him." She tells me, smiling warmly at Jeremy. I look at him and give a hesitant wave. I remembered seeing him while I was changing, but I still didn't really know him. Finally my eyes came to rest on Derek. He was smiling warmly at me, and it was the happiest I had ever seen him. I smiled back, trying to hide the feelings of anxiousness and terror. I felt kind of the same as I did whenever I started at a new school.

I walk over to Derek, and wrap myself in his arms. My cheek came to rest just at the hallow of his neck, while before I had just reached his chest. He wraps his thick warm arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I blush and pull myself out of his arms, suddenly aware that people were watching. Cheeks burning, I step so that I'm standing beside Derek. Clay, Elena, and Jeremy both look at me for a second with a look in their eyes I can't quite catch, then Jeremy turns to me.

"Chloe, I'm guessing your ravished. Would you like some breakfast?" He asks. I nod vigiruosly. I had been waiting for that question ever since I walked in the door. Jeremy hands me a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and other various breakfast items. I look at the mountain, wanting to dig right in. I take it, not expecting me to be able to eat even half of it, but I surprise myself yet again when I finish with room to spare.

"Would you like some more?" Jeremy asks. I nod, and he loads my plate again. I finish yet another plate, and I'm finally full. I look up at everyone to see that there staring at me. Clay suddenly speaks. "So are we ever gonna here your voice, or are you going to be mute for the rest of your life" He asks with a taunting grin. Anger boils up in me, and suddenly i have to say something or else I'll burst.

"I'm not a mute" I practically snarl. He looks at me with a smug smile. Suddenly I'm embarrassed by my actions. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I say, looking down. He just laughs.

"Believe me, I've seen a lot worse from Elena. She's nice to you, but when she first turned, we had to lock her in the basement with a dead turkey to keep her from ripping off my head." He jokes. I laugh. With my belly full, a feeling of emense fatigue comes over me. My eyelids droop. Derek notices, and takes me up to bed where I lay down, and sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So let me know if you like it, and I would love to know what you guys want to happen next! I have kind of a writers block, so some ideas would be great! love you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Bigger Bark than Bite

**Chapter 7-Bigger Bark than Bite**

I awake again about 3 hours later. I can see the sun beginning to set through the small window in my room. I glance around the room and spy Derek sitting at the end of the bed, ipod in hand, playing a game i was pretty sure named "unblock me", where the object of the game was to move the blocks to allow the red block to pass. I gaze over his shoulder, letting him complete a few levels before lightly kissing him on the neck. It surprises me when he jumps.

I wasn't used to being able to sneak up on him. Normally he could hear every move I made, but being a werewolf tended to make me silent as a stone. He turns around, a smile forming on his face. He kisses me for a moment before pulling away.

"I need to have a shower...unless you want to come?" He asks hopefully with a wink. I laugh and shake my head.

"Naw, I'm starving, but we'll see, maybe we can arrange something for later..." I purr, surprising myself that I was able to pull off a voice anywhere near seductive. I plant a light kiss on his lips. and He looks at me, desire rolling off of him in waves, then reluctantly turns away to go into the shower.

I tread lightly down the steps, and find myself almost running into the kitchen. I'm not disappointed, as an entire buffet of lunch style foods is waiting for me. I glance at Jeremy and clay, who are seated at the table, there plates already full, and my stomach growls. Jeremy looks up from his food and smiles at me.

"You can grab a plate, if you want. Take as much as you want." He tells me. I load my plate with a little of everything, then take a seat. I'm nearly a quarter way through my plate when I notice Clay is staring at me. I look up at him, fixing a glare onto my face. He just smirks at me. A sudden rush of anger comes over me, and I feel as if I'm going to explode.

I slam my fork onto the table, and throw a death stare towards Clay. "_What _is your problem" I growl. he tries to hide a smile as he looks me in the eye.

"It's nothing, but your temper reminds me of Elena's when she was first changed. Maybe its a girl thing." He tells me, casually wiping his hands with a napkin. He sits there, looking so stuck up I was ready to rip his head off. So thats exactly what I did.

In a rush of anger fueled adrenaline, I launched myself over the table, letting my instincts take over. I land on Clay, using my new found strength to hold him down as I attempt to scratch his eyes out. For a little while, he lets me pretend I have a chance, but after a few minutes, he seems to get bored with me, and tries to pin me down. This of course brings on a fresh wave of anger. I feel a pain in my hand as my nails lengthen into claws, wrist thinning. I wrench my claws down his face, drawing four lines of blood. He looks at me with a strange expression for a moment, then rolls so that he's on top of me, pinning me down with his weight. I look in his eyes and see and incredulous look in them.

"How did you do that?" He asks, so shocked as if scratching him were something strange.

"Do what? Scratch your face? you don't exactly need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out." I tell him sarcastically.

"No, I mean how did you-"

"Clay, would you let the poor girl get up? I'll explain everything to her." Jeremy tells clay. I see him hesitate for a moment before easing himself off of me. He walks out of the room, without finishing his lunch. I glance over at Jeremy, to see hes wearing a calm expression, but with Jeremy, that didn't mean much. He gestures to my seat at the table.

"Why don't you finish your lunch while I explain." He tells me. I sit down, and eagerly get back to my lunch.

"See, what you did when you attacked Clay, was called a partial change. You changed one part of your body while leaving the rest human." He tells me, as if I'll understand instantly. I look at him blankly.

"So?" I ask.

"Well, you see, this is the hardest thing you can accomplish, when it comes to changing. Me and my pack have had years and years of practice, so we can do it quite easily, but not nearly as fast and easy as you just demonstrated." He tells me. Well wasn't this just awesome. So not only was I a strange unnaturally strong necromancer, but now I was a strange unnaturally strong werewolf.

"I think it might relate to the fact that your a necromancer, therefore making you stronger than an ordinary human. not to mention your...um...genetic enhancements. This could be causing the enhanced strength and change speed. I will need to observe you change before I can make any connections, but that wont be for another while yet. " He tells me. I can already see him making a list of things he needs to do.

After I finish my lunch, I go find Derek.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, but there could be some mistakes considering I wrote it at 2am. lol. anyways, review, follow, favourite. let me know what you think about the relationship so far between clay and chloe!**


	8. Chapter 8 Tony and Nick

**Hey guys, Just letting you know that a few people requested Antonio and nick to enter the story, so being the people pleaser I am, Here they are! also, if i get something wrong about one of the characters, please tell me, and I'll fix it! (I only read 3/4 of "the women of the otherworld" novels, so I'm not as good with Antonio and nick!) anyways, thank you to the 18 who have followed this story, it means SO much to me:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Tony and Nick**

****I told Derek what Jeremy said, but he didn't seem all that concerned. We talk a little bit more about random, pointless things before I bring up a question that has been sitting in the back of my mind ever since I woke up and saw Liz.

"Derek, why am i still a necromancer? I mean, wouldn't the venom have gotten rid of it, or at least hampered it by now?" I ask. He goes still for a moment, then turns to face me.

"I don't know. Jeremy has a theory, but even I can't keep up with his advanced scientific theories. But you _are_ the first supernatural to ever be changed, so this is all new to him too. In fact, I think you've given him the information hes been wondering about for years." He tells me, gesturing with his hands.

"Oh. Do you know when my first change will be?" I ask quietly. He stares at me with an intensity that sends a shutter through my spine. I knew that if he could, he would find a way to stop me from going through the pain.

"Jeremy thinks that it will be sometime this afternoon, give or take a few hours." He tells me somberly. I look down at my hands, twisting and pulling the knuckles apart, like I do when I'm nervous.

"Will it hurt?" I ask, barely a whisper. Even though I know the answer, I glance up at Derek to see his nod of confirmation. My stomach sinks to my shoes, and I'm pretty sure Derek can tell because he starts dragging me downstairs, an eager expression on his face.

As we reach the bottom of the steps, I hear a car pull into the driveway. For a moment I'm confused, but it's gone as quickly as it came. Of course I could hear it, I was a werewolf. Derek leads me into the kitchen, where Elena, Clay, and Jeremy are already waiting.

"Whos here?" I ask. Not a second later does the kitchen door fly open, and I hear a voice behind me say:

"Only the most amazing man you'll ever meet, why do you ask?" I spin on my heel at the sound of the voice, and find myself nearly two feet away from another young werewolf, and what seemed to be his father. The one in front of me was at least six feet tall, with a slender build. He had dark hair and brown eyes, and had the good looks of someone who knew more than the average Joe about fashion. I know instantly that I will become good friends with this guy, as he had a warm feel to him. He smiled a half smile at me, then laughed.

Elena gestures to the two werewolves "That's nick, and his father Antonio"

Antonio on the other hand, was at least half a head shorter than his son, although they had the same facial features as his son, along with the same hair colour. Antonio looked to be nothing past 30, but that meant nothing. He had a stocky build, but bulging biceps, and broad shoulders. Unlike his son, He had a more serious expression, but I could tell that underneath, a smile was just waiting to break free.

"Well your a cutie aren't you? So small and slim, I bet your amazing at...well...certain things." He says with a wink. I glance over at Derek to see him have a slightly annoyed expression on his face, and I suddenly can't help but smile.

"Just cause look like a six year old with boobs, doesn't mean I act like it" I say flirtatiously, attempting to get a slight rise out of Derek. Nick notices me glancing at Derek and immediately plays along.

"Really? Prove it." He says, with a wink. On an impulse move, He kisses me straight on the mouth. It only lasted for a shocking few seconds, but it still had the hoped reaction from Derek. He looks at me with a totally shocked expression, quickly turning into anger as he realizes hes been played. Me and Nick burst out laughing, and end up rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs. I hadn't laughed that hard since about 2 years ago, when one day, Derek spit coffee out of his nose. It felt good.

Finally, Derek drags me to my feet, and even though he was mad, I still heard him chuckle a bit afterwards. I think he was glad to finally see me happy. I wrap my arms around him, and just hold him there for a moment. Suddenly, I feel my arms start to twitch, as if there are snakes slithering around just under the skin. A cold feeling of dread washes over me, as I realize just what this side effect is leading to. I gulp once, and see a smile of excitement come over Nick's face. I turn to see Antonio smiling slightly also. Nick comes up behind me, puts his hand around my waist, then leans in to whisper something.

"I guess it's time" He tells me, and for once in the last few days, I feel weak.

* * *

**So let me know what you think, and tell me if I portrayed Nick and antonio right! (I haven't read the books in a while)**


	9. Chapter 9 Something New

**Chapter 9- Something New**

I'm pretty much convulsing by the time we get to the small clearing in the woods where I will be changing. The trees surround me, in what seems like a blanket, and i feel like I'm 6 months old again. Needing the warmth and comfort of a tight swaddle. The others head off to change somewhere private, and invite Derek to come, but he refuses to leave my side.

"I finally get to repay you for all those times you helped me through my changes." He whispers in my ear, while I try to keep calm (and fail, mind you). Derek helps me undress, as I am pretty much nonfunctional at this point. When I'm completely naked, he gently tugs my arm, willing me to move somewhat on my own.

I move automatically, slowly getting onto all fours. I hear Derek's reassurances as if hes a million miles away. I'm not on the ground for a minute when the pain starts. I expect something one hundred times worse than the pain I felt after I was bitten. I expect the visions to return, I expect the hallucinations of my family and derek trying to hurt me to come, lets just say I expect a whole lot worse. Not to say it wasn't excruciating.

The pain at first was slow, weaving inbetween my bones and curling it's way into my brain. I started to scream, then I felt my stomache clench, and anything substantial that was in it was instantly upchucked. That's when my bones started to shift, grind, and the most painful, break. It was like every 10 seconds I was hit with a battering ram. I had just enough time to process the pain, before another wave struck. I barely felt Derek's hand on my back, but I heard him. I heard him repeat that he loves me, and that hes sorry, and I knew I had to stop screaming. I had to stop putting him through pain. So I shut my mouth, and quietly whimpered to myself, shuttering through the pain, riding on the wave of Derek's voice to the end of the tunnel. There was a flash of white, and in that moment, the pain stopped, and I felt like I had never been hurt before.

I am so happy I laugh, but I can't hear it. Where the sound is supposed to be a laugh, I hear a yipping noise. Then it dawns on me. I remember the torture and I'm brought back to reality. I open my eyes and peer above me into two bright green ones. I see concern written across Derek's face, and I attempt to caress his cheek, but then I once again remember the whole wolf thing and put my paw down.

For a moment I'm wonderstruck. It was exhilarating in a way thats in describable, being another animal. Every time I witnessed one of Derek's changes, I wondered what It would be like to be something...else. To completely change from one thing to another.

I attempt to get up, but my legs collapse beneath me. I then realize that I was trying to get up like a human would. I roll onto my stomach, and slowly lift my butt in the air, and shift my weight to my front paws. I look at Derek smugly, and he just laughs. Now for the walking. I lift a front paw, and place it on the ground, then alternate between back and front. A feeling of satisfaction comes over me, as if I had just figured out a very difficult puzzle. I turn and walk back to Derek.

"Ooooh walking. big deal. can you run?" He taunts me. I look up at his face and a flash of anger comes over me. I remember from Derek's first change, that the key is not thinking at all. I slow my heart rate, and then give myself intirely to my instincts. For a moment, I'm still, then I launch myself forwards, tearing across the clearing. I run circles around Derek, feeling as if I could fly. When I finish running, I glance at Derek to see an annoyed expression on his face. I know he didn't expect this, and I snort a wolfy laugh at his face. Suddenly, I hear pounding paws through the woods, and immediately go into protection mode. I push Derek back with my nose, fear overcoming me. But Derek just laughs.

"Chloe, calm down, it's just Jeremy and the rest of the pack." He tells me, gently rubbing between my ears. Now that the current situation was aborted, I could thoroughly enjoy this. I stretch my neck out, tilting my head to the side, offering him a nicer place to scratch. As soon as he starts, I feel my back leg thumping against the ground. The faster he scratches, the faster I thump. I grin internally at this. Just like a dog.

The pack arrives shortly, with Jeremy leading. Or at least I think it is. I assume Jeremy is the medium sized black wolf at front. I spot Clay right away, as he's huge, and immediately makes me want to run in the opposite direction with my tail between my legs. Hes a deep gold colour, like a labrador. just off of Jeremy's left shoulder, I see Elena, a nearly white, thin wolf, that instantly screams female. Nick and Antonio are a little harder to pick apart, but I finally assume that the bulkier of the two black wolves must be Tony.

I see Jeremy nodding at Derek, and then crouches next to me.

"I'm going to go change alright?" He asks, and I give a jerky nod. He smiles then, as if he knows a secret. "Then were going for a run."

My heart races with excitement as I watch him leave the clearing.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been major busy, after taking a trip, and my birthday, and multiple sleepovers, I haven't had time to breathe never mind write! anyways, let me know what you think! also, I start school on wednesday, so I wont be posting as often! maybe 3 times a week, at most, so if I dont update, dont flip:P lol! Hope you liked it, and dont forget to review, follow and favourite:P**


	10. Chapter 10 The Run

**Chapter 10-The Run**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in like, forever, because i didn't have wifi for the longest time, and I just started highschool, and theres so much homework. Anyways, heres chaper 10, I know you've been waiting for a long time! Please dont unfollow me, I promise I'll post more often:) anyways, I kind of had writers block, but let me know what you think of this! Love you!1 **

* * *

The pads of my paws thumped against the ground, digging in and pushing me forwards, sending a spray of dirt in my wake. I smell Derek beside me, running and brushing up against me every few seconds. The feel of the wind against my fur, was amazing. My muscles were unwinding, then bunching up again, sending an effect that made my insides stir. The rest of the pack was up ahead, running and playfully fighting with each other.

The smells were absolutely amazing. I could smell what seemed to be everything. The lush plant life that surrounded me; the slight smell of cooking hotdogs coming from the house; even the musty smell of dead animals a few feet away. I smelled Elena and Clay, a few feet behind us, and when i turned to look at them, I found that they had stopped, and were gently nuzzling each others muzzles. I glanced to the side at Derek, and gently pressed my muzzle to his, immitating what Elena and Clay were doing.

He looked a bit surprised, then he nuzzled me back. I flashed a wolfy grin, then bounded away from him, teasing. He chased me, trying to nip my tail, and failing. The one good thing about being small, was that I was also very fast, and I could fit in places that were a lot smaller than Derek.

After a few minutes, I lost Derek behind a row of hedges, and I continued to run. I ran, and ran, for at least 10 minutes, allowing the lovely feeling of my stretching limbs to take me away. I was just starting to feel tired, when I came to a sudden stop. There was a scent on the air that seemed...wrong. It was musty, and made me want to gag. I hesitantly followed the scent, until I reached a river bank.

There, floating in the water, was a person. It was a man, at least 40, wearing kaki's and a plaid t-shirt. He was a light blue colour, and I could tell he had been in the water for awhile, as he was very puffy and bloated. He had dark brown hair, and smelled as if he had died in the dump. I felt my stomach twist, and I stumbled away, ready to puke in the forest.

What I had innitially mistaken as nausea, was really something much worse. A change. I felt my bones snap beneath me, bending and stretching ligaments and tendons torturously. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, not to say it wasn't incredibly agonizing. It was. My body was just more acustomed to the hell it was put through before.

In less than 10 minutes, I was back in human form, completely naked, trying to find my way back to the river. I sniffed the air, searching for the clear scent of water, and found it quickly. I followed it, and reached the river bank, and the floating man. Now that I was human, with my eyesight fully restored to its normal quality, I could see that the man was very wrinkled. I guess he would be after being stuck in a river for who knows how long.

I knew what I had to do. I knelt slowly by the bank of the river, closing my eyes, and consentrating on the mans spirit. I pictured him, middle aged, mildly handsome, pulling him out of his after life. I thought I caught a ghost of a shimmer to my left, but I knew he hadn't materialized yet. After another minute, I opened my eyes.

At first, I thought I had failed. But then I saw him. The man had salt and pepper hair, and dark circles under his eyes, the effects of long hours on planes, and in the office. He had a soft type of look to his face, and as soon as he saw me, he smiled. A smile I knew all to well. This man, the dead one in the river, was my father.

I screamed.


	11. Chapter 11-Daddy

**Chapter 11-Daddy**

I screamed until my voice got choked off by the lump in my throat. Tears flooded my eyes, and poured down my face. I saw my dad look helplessly at me, and he came over to me, placing a hand on my arm...and watching it go right through. He jumped back with a little noise of surprise, and then a dark look passed over him, as if he suddenly remembered something very depressing. I heard Derek crashing in the underbrush a few miles away, and I knew he would be here in a few minutes.

"Chloe, are you all right?" My dad asks, hesitantly, as if I was an old stick of dynamite, ready to explode at the lightest touch. Tears continue to run down my face, and I start to shake my head.

"Daddy, what happened?" I manage to gasp out. I couldn't remember the last time I called my father 'daddy' which was almost as heartbreaking as my dad being dead himself. He looked at me with pity, and I stopped crying right away. I needed to pull myself together, and be strong enough to gather the information I need before Derek got here.

"Dad who did this to you? Was it the Edison Group?" He looks at me, confused, and shakes his head. I look at him expectantly, and know for a fact that he has know idea what I'm talking about.

"Was it anyone with the last name St. Cloud?" I try again, and see a glimmer of recognition flash through his eyes. He begins his sentence, then backtracks and starts again.

"Well, the guys who had me, mentioned someone with the name 'St. Cloud' but I'm pretty certain that the men who kidnapped me weren't them. I remember one of them saying 'Keep the Cabals out of this, that includes the Nasts and St. Clouds" He tells me. I feel my head start to spin.

"Alright, we need to start at the beginning. When and where did these people kidnap you?" I ask, trying to silence the thoughts running through my head. My dad run's his hands through his hair, and is just about to speak when Derek comes crashing through the bushes, completely naked, grinning because he found the girl who wasn't hiding. I suddenly remember that I'm naked too, and instantly cover myself with my hands. Derek tackles me, kissing my neck, while I push him off. I glance at my dad sheepishly, and find that his normally calm facade has turned dark, and angry.

"Chloe Jennifer Saunders, who the hell is this, and why are you naked in the middle of the woods with him!" He shouts, glaring at Derek, while he stands oblivious, watching me blush furiously at thin air. Derek's face turns from delight, to concern as he glances me over, trying to discover my sudden turn in mood.

"I-I um hes j-just umm my uhh boyfriend." I stutter out, dad's face still dark with anger.

"Chloe are you alright? Is there a ghost here?" He instantly steps in front of me, trying to block me from the ghost with his body. I roll my eyes and shove him over, sending him tumbling to the ground. He looks hurt for a moment, then turns back into protection mode.

"It's alright Derek, and yes there is a ghost." I say, glancing at my dad. He looks confused for a moment, then his confusion clears.

"He can't hear me." He states, sending me nodding at him. "Well, you may aswell tell him whats going on. Maybe he can help."

"Oh there is a ton of things we need to go over, and none of it will be to easy for you to handle." I glance at Derek, glad to find his protective phase had blown over. "We should go back to the house" I tell to both of them. My dad nods, but Derek just looks even more confused.

"Chloe, you know I trust you, but I need to know who your talking to here. I can't just bring some random ghost into The packs house without a good reason." He tells me, coming to wrap me in his arms. I look into his deep green eyes, then back at my dad, and suddenly, the grief hits me. Tears start flowing again, sending me sobbing, naked in Derek's arms, right in front of my father. But at that moment, I couldn't care less about the awkwardness of the situation, as the realization of what I've lost finally washes over me. Derek, still confused, comforts me, telling me everything will be alright, when I know it wont. He tells me not to listen to the ghost, that he can only hurt me with words, and I shake my head.

"No Derek, you don't understand. T-the g-ghost is... the ghost is my father." For a second, he just processes what I said, then he looks into my eyes, green into blue, and all the hurt I feel is reflected in those eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chloe" He says with so much feeling and love and sorrow for this man he never even met, that I nearly collapse in his arms. But I don't. I hold my ground, look strait into Derek's eyes, and give myself 5 seconds to let the pain crush me, but after that, I'll go back to the house and get the information I need.

1

I close my eyes, picturing a much simpler time, when my mom and dad were always there for me, no matter what.

2

I hold onto that image, not letting it slip form my iron grip.

3

I feel my heart cave in, wanting that moment to be real so bad it hurt.

4

I let that hurt take over, let it wash through my mind, taking all the doubt and worry with it.

5

I let the pain, and doubt wash itself out of my mind, and finally open my eyes. Derek's looking at me with an odd expression, but I just smile at him, feeling refreshed.

"Lets go back to the house" I say, then take Dereks hand, and walk my newly dead father into a world he never knew existed.

* * *

**Like I promised, I updated within the week:) I really hope you guys like this chapter, even though it doesn't really give much info. I just thought the whole scene with Derek being naked all over chloe was just hilarious, but if you dont, let me know:P Anyways, I will try to update by wednesday at the latest:P It all really depends on school and homework and whatnot, so yeah:) Thanks for reading! favourite, and subscribe!**


End file.
